Unspoken
by Morgana Renard
Summary: Quando boa parte da magia se estinguiu do mundo com suas matanças, Uther não fazia ideia de que a Deusa iria equilibrar a perda da magia. E o equilíbrio vinha ao mundo com o nome de Diana Pendragon.
1. Prólogo — Diana e Nimueh

**O AR ESTAVA LEVE, CARREGADO COM AQUELA** energia que vinha com a magia. Diana nunca soube descrever com palavras exatas o quão... revigorante era visitar a Ilha dos Abençoados. O pedaço de terra cercado por água já teve seus dias de glória, mas mesmo mergulhado na escuridão e na névoa, conseguia manter seu áurea mística.

Diana deixou o tecido do vestido arrastar pelo chão de pedra enquanto ela se aproximava do pequeno córrego que cortava as ruínas do que antes fora o mais maravilhoso Castelo já visto. A água estava escura, cintilando suavemente contra a luz da lua cheia.

Encostando os dedos finos na superfície da água, Diana se surpreendeu com o gelo que emanava da água escura. A garota suspirou, ainda chateada com o quão destruída estava a Ilha dos Abençoados após poucos anos de abandono.

— Então... — sussurrou uma voz melodiosa às costas de Diana. —, você veio se despedir, Diana?

Ela colocou as mãos nos joelhos e ergueu-se, endireitando a postura antes de virar-se para Nimueh.

A Sacerdotisa encontrava-se quieta, o vestido vermelho-sangue esfarrapado movia-se suavemente contra o vento que vinha das águas, assim como os cabelos de ébano. Os olhos assustadoramente azuis estavam fixos em Diana, gelados como sempre.

— Sim. — respondeu a garota, entortando os lábios carnudos. — Meu pai não passa desta semana, como bem sabe. Após sua morte terei que ir para Camelot. E com isso... vir aqui não será mais possível.

Nimueh assentiu com suavidade, as mechas de seus cabelos mexendo com o movimento da cabeça. Seus olhos permaneceram fixos em Diana, tão gelados quanto a água do córrego que corria as costas da garota.

— Eu presumi, quando a vi vindo. — ela falou, se aproximando. Seus passos não faziam barulho algum contra o chão duro. — Você me foi uma surpresa, querida Diana.

A garota soltou uma risada nasalada.

— Ninguém esperava uma Pendragon com magia. — Diana logo disse com amargura. — Eu ouvi isso de meu pai diversas vezes.

Quem riu desta vez foi Nimueh.

— Sim. — ela sussurrou, pegando uma mecha do cabelo castanho de Diana. — Pode-se dizer que sim.

Diana passou a língua pelos lábios úmidos, lembrando-se como se fosse ontem quando o desespero de seu pai era tamanho que ele recorreu a última Sacerdotisa da Antiga Religião para ajudar sua filha. Sua inocente e pura filha que demonstrava desde os quatro anos de idade o dom da magia. Magia essa que era punível com morte no Reino vizinho. No Reino de seu irmão.

— E eu também vim agradecer. — ela prosseguiu com lentidão. — Você ofereceu ajuda e auxílio à uma Pendragon quando seus iguais estavam sendo massacrados por um parente meu. E eu agradeço por isso, Nimueh. De todo o meu coração.

Ela entortou a cabeça.

— Você sabe muito bem como pode me agradecer... — ela insinuou, seus olhos adquirindo um brilho sombrio.

— Não. — pronunciou Diana com firmeza. — Não farei o que me pede, Nimueh. Por mais que Uther me desagrade, ainda amo Arthur, jamais cometeria tal traição contra alguém que amo.

O aço nos olhos azuis de Nimueh quase fizera Diana recuar. Quase. Ela não passara metade de sua vida na companhia daquela ardilosa mulher para no final de tudo temê-la.

— E será isso? — ela indagou com frieza. — A ensinei a controlar à magia que corre desenfreada por suas veias para você ir para as saias de Uther e ver o nosso povo ser massacrado?!

Diana engoliu a secura na garganta e ergueu a cabeça.

— Farei o meu melhor para o que o nosso povo escape — ela afirmou. — Eu nunca fui passiva, Nimueh.

A mulher sorriu, mas como sempre, não atingiu os olhos. Diana duvidava seriamente de que um dia aquela mulher havia sorrido verdadeiramente.

— Isso é verdade. — ela concordou, um leve franzido aparecendo momentaneamente entre suas sobrancelhas perfeitas. — Mas ainda me desagrada que você estará tão perto de Uther e não fará nenhum movimento contra ele.

Diana balançou a cabeça.

— Não farei, Nimueh. — ela afirmou pela segunda vez, com desagrado. — E não insista, por gentileza.

Ela encolheu os ombros com elegância.

— Como desejar. — falou sombriamente, suspirando. — Foi um prazer ensiná-la, Sacerdotisa Diana Pendragon.

Diana anuiu, e quando piscou, Nimueh havia desaparecido, deixando uma brisa com um forte cheiro de oceano revolto para trás.

— Sempre dramática. — murmurou.

Ajeitando a barra do vestido, Diana endireitou os ombros e caminhou em direção ao pequeno barco que a esperava na entrada da ilha, sabendo que, em poucas semanas, ela, uma feiticeira, estaria na convivência de Uther Pendragon, o Rei de Camelot e o homem que desprezava magia mais que tudo naquele mundo.


	2. Capítulo 01 — O Chamado do Dragão

**O SOL ESTAVA ENCOBERTO POR PESADAS NUVENS ESCURAS NAQUELE DIA** , escondendo o sol e seu calor da vista de todos na cidadela. Diana não pode deixar de achar o clima apropriado para a ocasião soturna em que o reino se encontrava.

A janela de seus novos aposentos dava diretamente no pátio do castelo, mostrando o palco de madeira montado bem abaixo da sacada principal, os soldados de Camelot postados ao lado, as capas vermelhas movendo-se suavemente contra o vento, as lanças retas em frente ao corpo. Os súditos, começavam, aos poucos, se aglomerarem em frente á sacada — esperando pelo espetáculo, pensou Diana, amargurada. E escondido entre os soldados estava o carrasco.

Ela apertou as mãos ao redor da porta da própria sacada, respirando profundamente antes de sair. O ar estava substancialmente mais gelado do lado de fora, e assim que Diana se apoiou na balaustrada, alguns olhares se viraram para ela. Um burburinho foi aos poucos se erguendo entre as pessoas, mas Diana não prestou atenção.

A porta do quarto rangeu ao longe, e Diana inclinou a cabeça, vendo com a sua visão periférica os cabelos loiros e a túnica azul se aproximando com lentidão da sacada.

Arthur se postou ao seu lado no exato segundo em que as cornetas começaram a tocar — a sinfonia da execução. Diana engoliu o gosto ruim no fundo da garganta e ergueu o queixo, vendo abaixo dois guardas arrastarem um garoto com as vestes sujas para cima do palco e jogá-lo sobre as ripas de madeira. O garoto caiu de joelhos e o carrasco passou por entre dois soldados, carregando seu machado.

A respiração de Arthur engatou por um mísero segundo e Diana virou, vendo que na sacada principal do castelo o Rei Uther Pendragon já estava de pé, em toda sua glória com sua capa vermelha e coroa dourada, ladeado por velhos nobres.

— Que isso sirva de lição á todos. — pronunciou-se Uther, por fim, em alto e bom som, apoiando a mão enluvada na balaustrada, a expressão gelada e a postura rígida. — Este homem, Thomas James Collins, é considerado culpado por conspiração. Culpado por usar encantamentos e magia. — alguns ofegos ecoaram na multidão e os dedos de Diana se fecharam em punho. — E, de acordo com as leis de Camelot, eu, Uther Pendragon, decretei que tais práticas estão banidas sob pena de morte.

— Você não pode ficar aqui. — Arthur sussurrou próximo do ouvido de Diana.

A garota virou a cabeça e viu que o olhar do primo estava fixo em James. O azul cerúleo estava tormentoso, rígido. Decepcionado.

— Eu me orgulho de ser um rei justo e generoso. — Uther prosseguiu e Diana não pode conter o bufo desdenhoso. — Mas pelo crime de feitiçaria, só existe uma sentença.

O corpo de Diana tencionou ao ver o aceno discreto que Uther lançou ao carrasco. Arthur, sentindo aquela tensão, passou o braço pelas costas de Diana, apertando o braço dela levemente.

James teve a cabeça pressionada no bloco de madeira com agressividade e Diana se forçou a encarar. Dá sacada, Uther ergueu a mão imperiosamente, e quando a abaixou, o machado do carrasco seguiu a mesma direção, cortando a cabeça de James fora com um único e certeiro golpe.

O povo ofegou e desviou o olhar quando a cabeça decepada rolou pela madeira e caiu no chão, deixando em seu rastro um escarlate vivido e quente.

Ajudar um dos seus, Diana pensou, desgostosa. Começou falhando, Diana.

— Você não pode ficar aqui. — Arthur repetiu.

Eu não tenho para onde ir, Diana pensou, encarando o sangue pingando no chão. Camelot é minha casa.

— Quando vim para essa terra — continuou Uther, impassível diante da execução. —, este reino estava afundado no caos, mas com a ajuda do povo, a magia foi expulsa deste reino. — ele passou o olhar pela multidão. — Portanto, declaro aberto o festival de celebração dos 20 anos da captura do Grande Dragão e da libertação do mal da feitiçaria. — ele abriu os braços e sorriu. — Que comecem as celebrações.

Diana suspirou, contendo à fúria dentro de si. Celebração, desdenhou. Desde quando se comemora o massacre de pessoas inocentes.

Um ofego agudo e sofrido veio da multidão, distraindo Diana. Ela voltou o olhar para o povo, vendo que, mais ao canto, algumas pessoas se afastavam de uma velha senhora, de manta esfarrapada e cabelos brancos.

— Só existe um mal nessa terra, e não é a magia! — a velha proferiu com sua voz aguda e quebrada. — É você. Com seu ódio e sua ignorância... você levou meu filho. — ela disse com a voz gaguejante. — Eu prometo a você, antes do fim das celebrações, você dividirá minhas lágrimas. Olho por olho, dente por dente... um filho por um filho!

Diana virou-se para Arthur instintivamente. O Príncipe estava impassível diante da ameaça, como se não estivesse a processado ainda.

— Capturem-na! — exclamou Uther as costas de Diana.

Diana se virou no exato segundo em que a mulher sumia num redemoinho de vento, sendo dissolvida pelo ar até sumir. Ela voltará, percebeu Diana com um peso no peito.

— Vamos entrar. — falou Arthur, guiando Diana gentilmente pelo braço.

Quando Arthur fechou as portas da varada e voltou-se para Diana, a mulher finalmente percebeu a situação que se encontrava. Tudo dependia de Arthur. Sua estadia em Camelot, sua segurança, até sua vida. Se Arthur dissesse a palavra, Diana seria a próxima a ter a cabeça rolando no chão do pátio para todos verem.

Ela tentou não se encolher, afinal, era um Sacerdotisa, escapar de Camelot não seria problema, poderia nocautear os guardas — até o Rei — com um simples estalar de dedos. Arthur não deveria fazê-la querer se encolher daquele modo.

Vir para Camelot nunca foi uma opção consciente para Diana desde os quatro anos de idade. Mas após a partida de Aurelius... Camelot, Uther e Arthur eram a única família de sangue que ela tinha. Mesmo que eles à odiassem. Odiassem quem ela era.

— Olá, Arthur. — cumprimentou-o por fim, não sabendo o que dizer, o "você não pode ficar aqui" ecoando em seus ouvidos.

— Diana. — ele falou rigidamente. Um silêncio tenso se espalhou pelo ar pesado, deixando Diana com os pelos eriçados. E então, inesperadamente, Arthur suspirou audivelmente. — Sinto muito por seu pai.

Diana desviou o olhar e encarou a parede de pedra ao lado da sacada. Seu pai...

— Obrigada. — murmurou, sentindo uma súbita onda de nervosismo misturado ao seu medo. Entrelaçou os dedos e respirou fundo. — O que será? — perguntou com frieza, parando em frente ao enorme espelho de corpo inteiro em frente ao seu novo armário.

A imagem que a encarava era impecável. Os cabelos castanhos lisos e retos, bem ajeitados, caindo suavemente pelos ombros, a tiara prata apertada contra o crânio. Os tecidos de cetim branco perolado ondulando abaixo do quadril, o corpete apertado, modelando a cintura fina. Os anéis bem colocados nos dedos, o prata combinando com o vestido.

Arthur surgiu atrás dela, alto e gracioso. O azul da túnica colocando-se contra o branco do vestido de Diana. Ele era uma cabeça mais alta que ela, e, por mais que isso pudesse ser ameaçador considerando as circunstâncias, Diana quase sorriu a imagem poderosa que eles faziam. Aquilo era o que Uther gostava de vender aos súditos. O poder dos Pendragon.

A vontade de sorrir morreu. Ela, subitamente lembrou daquele garotinho loiro, sedento por conhecimento e aventura, parecendo encantado com as flores que ela fez dançar no jardim da falecida Rainha Ygraine.

E agora aquele garotinho tinha o poder de, possivelmente, deixar a sua cabeça rolando pelos paralelepípedos da cidadela.

— O que será? — repetiu baixinho. Arthur nunca havia contado a ninguém sobre as flores dançantes de anos atrás, ou dos olhos castanhos que se tornavam dourados, mesmo quando ela ia, ocasionalmente, a Camelot. Mas agora era uma situação diferente, ela moraria ali. Permanentemente.

O pomo de Adão de Arthur subiu e desceu lentamente e seu lábio inferir recuou ligeiramente para dentro da boca, e então ele suspirou, fechou os olhos e os abriu meio segundo depois.

— Você tem que ter cuidado — alertou ele firmemente. — Se for pega não tem muita coisa que eu possa fazer para protegê-la de meu pai. Pessoalmente, eu prefiro que você vá embora. Viu o que acabou de acontecer.

Diana virou-se rapidamente, a saia do vestido girando com ela, encarando Arthur diretamente nos olhos. O primo estava visivelmente preocupado. Uma onda de alívio tão grande recaiu sobre Diana que ela cambaleou para trás, alarmando Arthur, que a agarrou pelos ombros para firmá-la.

Após uma semana inteira imaginado e maquinando planos de fuga para o caso de Arthur ter contado ao Rei sobre o segredo que ele guardava desde os cinco anos de idade, ter a confirmação de que ele não falaria para Uther, de que, pelo menos de Arthur, ela tinha a aceitação era de tão grande alívio que chegava a ser atordoante.

— Diana? — chamou Arthur. — Você está bem?

— Sim, sim! — concordou entusiasticamente. — Eu estou bem, é... Sua fala foi reconfortante... E atordoante.

E, finalmente, Arthur sorriu. Todos os dentes brancos á mostra.

— Sim, meu pai... Ele está errado. — Arthur falou com dificuldade, o sorriso desmoronando. — Você é... Quem é — ele prosseguiu, hesitante, lançando uma olhadela rápida á porta. —, e não foi por escolha. E eu te conheço, Di. — disse, angulando os lábios em um fraco sorriso. — Você tem uma das almas mais gentis que eu conheço.

Diana sorriu.

— É bom ouvir isso. — murmurou, sentindo-se leve.

E jogando seu corpo contra o de Arthur, Diana foi recebida num abraço caloroso. Arthur afundou os dedos no pescoço de Diana e a apertou contra seu peito.

Era bom estar em casa.

•••

— Estava esperando sua visita. — proferiu Morgana assim que viu Diana adentrar seus aposentos.

A mulher sorriu, a visão de Morgana sendo um colírio para os olhos. Como sempre, Morgana estava deslumbrante. Seus longos e sedosos cabelos negros caindo ondulados pelos ombros, os magníficos olhos verdes, brilhantes e expressivos. A figura esbelta espremida dentro de um vestido púrpura — que a deixava ainda mais linda.

— Onda está Gwen? — indagou Diana, correndo os olhos pelo quarto, não vendo a criada em canto algum.

— Dei á ela a manhã de folga. — Morgana respondeu, pegando o pulso de Diana e puxando-a para a cama. Ao sentar-se, os olhos calmos ficaram subitamente sérios. — Como você está?

Diana suspirou. Morgana, quando chegou a Camelot, estava ferida e arisca após a perda do pai, raramente falando com alguém e sempre trancada em suas câmaras. E, incentivada, por Freya, sua mãe, Diana foi á primeira a procurá-la, oferecendo apoio e companhia. E ela via que era exatamente isso que Morgana estava oferecendo: apoio e companhia.

— Eu... Eu estou bem. — Diana respondeu com sinceridade, encarando as esmeraldas de Morgana. — Claro, estou triste mas... Era esperado, sabe? — Morgana anuiu solenemente. — Então, acho que isso, de alguma forma, amenizou, sabe?

— Eu entendo. — ela falou, apertando a mão de Diana. — Mas, se precisar conversar, eu estou aqui.

Diana anuiu, conseguindo esboçar um sorriso.

— Mas vamos falar de algo mais interessante! — exclamou Diana, fazendo Morgana sorrir. — Me conte todas as fofocas que perdi.

— Se eu for te contar tudo, iremos passar o mês trancadas aqui. — falou Morgana, sorrindo desdenhosa. — Mas tenho que perguntar... — ela soltou um suspiro, perdendo o sorriso. — você irá na celebração de Uther? — indagou com desprezo.

Diana respirou fundo.

— Eu, se pudesse, não iria. Tudo isso é barbárie. — afirmou, balançando a cabeça. — Mas não temos exatamente um escolha, não é?

Morgana aprumou os ombros, decidida.

— Pois eu não irei! — declarou com firmeza. — Desde quando decepar uma cabeça é motivo de celebração?!

Diana sentiu o peito leve. Primeiro Arthur, e então Morgana. Era gratificante saber que Uther não havia entrado na cabeça de todos, que suas crenças erradas e distorcidas do que era magia não havia impregnado á todos.

— Eu sei. — concordou enfaticamente. — É simplesmente desumano. Mas para Uther é justiça — descontando a culpa em inocentes, isso sim, pensou a mulher, amarga. — Ele parece não perceber quantos inimigos faz com esses atos hediondos.

Morgana balançou a cabeça em concordância.

— Mas chega de Uther Pendragon e suas barbáries. — falou ela, levantando-se e indo até a penteadeira. — Comprei alguns vestidos novos, e preciso de sua ajuda.

Diana sorriu e foi até Morgana.

— Você não sabe o quanto eu senti falta de conversar com outra mulher. — Diana disse alívio, puxando algumas pulseiras da caixa de joias e analisando. — Você e Gwen me fizerem falta.

Morgana passou o braço pelos ombros de Diana e a encarou com um sorriso através do espelho.

— Senti sua falta também, Diana. — falou com suavidade.

•••

Quando a noite caiu, Diana já havia se familiarizado com o castelo novamente, suas escadarias e suas alcovas. Era reconfortante voltar as paredes de pedra que um dia considerou sua casa — por mais que metade do povo ali iria assistir sua cabeça rolar se ela pisasse em falso uma única vez.

— Me chame de Diana, Ann. — repetiu pela terceira vez ao ouvir a criada chamá-la de Milady.

A garota sorriu nervosamente e passou a mão magra pelo cobertor ao ajeitar a cama. Ann era bonita, Diana reconheceu. Longos cabelos castanhos trançados nas costas, vestido azul com um avental de pano branco amarrado na cintura.

— Deseja algo mais, M... Diana? — indagou Ann, hesitante.

Apesar do desconforto, Diana conseguiu sorrir ao ser confrontada com a timidez da garota.

— Peça á Gaius um tônico para dor, por gentileza. — pediu com um suspiro. E ao ver o olhar preocupado da moça, Diana voltou a sorrir. — Ele sabe que eu sofro de dores de cabeça, eu só estou prevenindo. Diga á ele que não precisa se apressar.

Ann anuiu.

Uma batida na madeira da porta tirou Diana de seus pensamentos. Ela virou-se para as portas duplas à sua esquerda. Ann saiu do canto da cama e se dirigiu relativamente rápido à porta.

Ann fez uma pequena reverência ao indivíduo do outro lado da madeira e deu um passo para o lado, revelando o Príncipe de ouro.

— Temos que ir. — avisou ele. — Lady Helen se aproxima dos portões.

Diana suspirou e revirou os olhos, mas acenou com um gesto de cabeça para Ann e seguiu Arthur porta afora.

— Então é verdade? — indagou levemente enquanto descia as escadas da Torre Norte. — Você colocou um garoto nas masmorras por desrespeitá-lo? Qual era o nome dele mesmo?

Arthur fez uma careta.

— Merlin. — respondeu com zombaria. — Ele foi ousado. Me desafiou na frente dos meus cavaleiros!

Diana bufou.

— Ele estava certo. — afirmou categoricamente. — Você não pode tratar as pessoas desse modo. Não é porque eles são seus criados que não merecem respeito!

— Certo... — desdenhou.

— Espero que você tire o garoto das masmorras. — falou friamente, e, ao ver o olhar ultrajado de Arthur, ela sorriu e completou: — Ou eu tiro.

A sala do trono estava escura, a luz da lua entrando pelas diversas janelas e iluminando o chão de pinho. Havia diversos soldados nos cantos e postados às portas. Uther já se encontrava sentado em seu trono, com sua capa vermelha e coroa dourada. Morgana e Gwen estavam mais abaixo nos degraus, paradas — era claro para Diana à expressão de impaciência de Morgana, como se ela não visse à hora de sair dali.

Após percorrer o longo caminho até o final da sala, Gwen sorriu para Diana assim que ela passou. Retribuindo o sorriso, a mulher também anuiu para Morgana antes de subir os degraus e se postar ao lado de Arthur, próximo ao trono de Uther.

Logo em seguida os nobres do conselho entraram, também parando aos pés do trono. À maioria deles estavam inexpressivos, mas Diana apostava seu ouro que pelo menos à metade desejava estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali.

— Alguém tem que redefinir o significado de "aproximando". — resmunguei após alguns minutos. — Eu estou apodrecendo aqui.

— Deixe de ser dramática. — Arthur desdenhou baixinho.

Uther pigarreou, repreendedor.

Diana teve que tossir para encobrir a risada involuntária que subiu por seu corpo. Mas assim que tirou a mão da boca, as portas se abriram.

Lady Helen era uma mulher bonita com seus longos cabelos castanhos escuros, suas expressões fortes e seu vestido roxo esvoaçante. O tap tap dos saltos dos sapatos dela foram a sinfonia que acompanhou Helen até a família Real.

Assim que ela de aproximou, Uther de levantou de seu trono e foi até ela com um sorriso no rosto.

— Lady Helen. — cumprimentou ele com prazer na voz. A cantora fez uma reverência. — Muito obrigado por ter vindo cantar em nossa celebração.

— O prazer é todo meu. — falou ela, sorrindo.

— Como foi sua jornada? — Uther indagou, cortês.

— Ah, levou muito tempo, Majestade. — respondeu com um suspiro.

Uther pegou à mão dela e beijou-a, como mandava o protocolo.

— A espera sempre vale à pena.

Helen sorriu e, distraidamente, tocou seu colar.

— Valerá.

Subitamente, Diana se sentiu enjoada.

•••

— Não precisava me acompanhar até meus aposentos, Arthur. — falou Diana, passando pela porta que o primo havia aberto.

— Sim, precisava. — falou ele, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si, surpreendendo Diana. — Precisamos conversar.

A primeira coisa que passou pela mente de Diana foi que Arthur havia mudado de ideia. Agora ele iria mandá-la embora, ou pior, contar a Uther sobre sua magia.

— Sobre? — questionou friamente, cruzando os braços.

Arthur suspirou.

— O que você sente por meu pai? — ele perguntou imediatamente.

Diana piscou, surpresa.

— Como assim?

Arthur passou a língua pelos lábios e esquadrinhou o local com os olhos antes de voltar-se para Diana.

— Meu pai... — ele soltou um suspiro e abaixou a voz. — Meu pai matou o seu povo, milhares dele. — era evidente o desgosto em sua voz. — E vai continuar matando. Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, na sua posição... essa seria uma oportunidade perfeita para derrubar ele e acabar com esse massacre. Então...

— Por quê eu não faço exatamente isso? — Diana completou suavemente, descruzando os braços.

Ela virou-se e se sentou na beirada da cama, dando batidinhas ao lado, indicando que Arthur se sentasse também. Quando o primo estava ao seu lado, ela suspirou e falou:

— Uther é o homem que matou milhares dos meus, de adultos à crianças inocentes. Ele é o motivo pela qual muitos se escondem. — Diana respirou fundo. — Mas... ao mesmo tempo que ele é tudo isso, ele também é meu tio. O homem que exigia as melhores joias para os meus presentes, o homem que convenceu meu pai a deixar-me aprender a usar uma espada. — ela disse com um sorriso dolorido. — Eu tenho sentimentos conflitantes em relação ao seu pai, e admito, os ruins superam os bons. Mas... eu não irei matá-lo.

— Por que? — Arthur perguntou.

— Por sua causa. — respondeu com simplicidade, pegando à mão dele. A expressão surpresa de Arthur à fez sorrir. — Você é meu primo, e eu amo você, jamais faria algo para machucá-lo. E a morte de seu pai iria devastá-lo. Eu nunca conseguiria me levar à fazer isso com você. Então, se não confia em minhas afeições por seu pai... confie no meu amor por você. — disse com suavidade. — Você é a única família que eu tenho.

Arthur a encarou chocado por alguns segundos, e então a puxou para um abraço. Diana sorriu e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

— Você só está me abraçando porque está corando, não é?

— Eu sou o Príncipe de Camelot, Diana. Eu não coro.

•••

 _Diana._

 _Diana._

 _Diana._

 _Diana._

 _Diana._

A mulher abriu os olhos, grogue. Girando na cama, ela conseguiu ver pela fresta da cortina a escuridão do lado de fora. Voltando a fechar os olhos, Diana suspirou e se afundou no meio dos travesseiros, se deixando levar pela letargia.

 _Diana._

 _Diana!_

Confusa, Diana se sentou, coçando os olhos e bocejando. Tinha certeza de que ouvira uma voz masculina chamar seu nome. Mas seu quarto estava vazio, preenchido pela escuridão da noite. Talvez eu esteja ficando louca, pensou a mulher.

 _Diana_.

Tudo bem, não louca, pensou, já mais alerta. Levantando-se na cama, ela foi até o armário e o abriu, puxando a primeira capa que viu.

 _Diana_.

De onde estava vindo isso? Perguntou-se à mulher, abrindo a porta dos aposentos. Por sorte, não havia guardas nas portas. Mas tem nas escadarias, lembrou-se com certo desgosto.

 _Diana_.

Puxando o broche da capa, que apertava-lhe o pescoço, Diana, silenciosamente, desceu alguns degraus da escada, vendo mais abaixo, dois guardas de tocaia. Como eu vou sair daqui, ponderou a mulher. E então ela sorriu.

Fechando os olhos, Diana visualizou a armadura no final do corredor e recitou: gus tuiteam. Abrindo os olhos, o sorriso se alargou ao ouvir o barulho alto e metálico das peças da armadura caindo chão.

Ao ver que os guardas não estavam mais em seus postos, Diana desceu as escadas correndo, tomando cuidado para não ser ouvida. Conseguindo sair da Torre Norte, ela parou em uma alcova. O que eu estou fazendo?

 _Diana_.

Certo, seguindo a voz misteriosa.

Ela saiu da alcova com os olhos atentos. Os guardas apareciam á cada esquina e entrada, mas desviar deles era pateticamente fácil. Um ruído qualquer e eles saiam de seus postos para conferir.

 _Diana._

 _Diana._

 _Diana._

 _Diana._

 _Diana._

Ao chegar em uma entrada que nunca havia posto os pés antes, Diana entrou com cautela. A abertura deslizava em uma escada curvada com corrimão de ferro enferrujado. Mais abaixo estavam dois guardas, um estava dormindo e o outro jogando dados á luz das tochas.

Estupidamente fácil, pensou ela, assombrada. Se curvando sobre o corrimão, ela encarou os dados e então o guarda. Suspirando, ela franziu o cenho e estalou os dedos. A pressão do ar mudou por um segundo, e então o guarda desabou na mesa com um estrepito, enfiando a cara nos dados.

Ao ver que o outro guarda não acordou com o barulho, Diana desceu as escadas correndo. Ela pegou uma das tochas encostadas na mesa e entrou na pequena e quase imperceptível brecha entre as paredes. Ela se abria em dois portões de ferro alaranjados. Um deles estava aberto, com o portão encostado na parede.

 _Diana._

 _Diana._

A voz estava mais alta, percebeu a mulher, que já conseguia distinguir com mais clareza o grunhido masculino. Por que eu estou fazendo isso? Se perguntou Diana novamente, encarando uma escura escadaria.

 _Diana._

 _Diana._

 _Diana._

 _Diana._

 _Diana._

Ela desejou que o fogo acendesse. A chama da tocha iluminou as escadas quase instantaneamente, o que fez Diana sorrir. Mas esse sorriso morreu assim que ela fez seu caminho pela escadaria. Ela terminou num teto baixo e abobadado. O fogo mostrou as pedras velhas marcadas por riscos e pelo tempo, e, mais ao canto, mostrou mais um buraco escuro.

Conforme andava, Diana viu diversas estátuas brancas jogadas no chão, quebradas e espalhando pó para tudo quando é lado, deixando um rastro de pegadas velhas, quase imperceptíveis. Há muito tempo não ia alguém ali.

Quando outro buraco surgiu, mas escuro que os outros, Diana hesitou. Ela estava ouvido vozes em sua cabeça e estava seguindo-as, aquilo não poderia acabar bem. Por que eu estou fazendo isso?

 _Diana_.

Curiosa e temerosa, Diana apertou os dedos ao redor da tocha e adentrou o buraco.

O fogo não iluminava muito, mas era o suficiente para fazer Diana notar que estava em uma imensa caverna. Rochas pontudas e escuras brotavam do chão e do teto, e o ar gelado dava ao local uma atmosfera sombria. Ao inclinar a cabeça, Diana viu mais rochas pontudas no teto.

 _Mas o que..._

 _Ah..._

— O dragão... — murmurou para si mesma. — Ele realmente prendeu o dragão.

— Lady Diana Pendragon. — rosnou a voz poderosa acima da mulher.

Inesperadamente, ele voou em direção a Diana, algo tilintando alto contra as paredes rochosas. A mulher se assustou, pulando para trás instintivamente, batendo as costas nas pedras.

O dragão era, de fato, majestoso.

Com sua pele escamosa e reluzente, ele parecia imponente demais para um dragão que estava acorrentado nas profundezas de um castelo. E automaticamente, Diana se lembrou das histórias que seu pai e Nimueh a contaram; sobre Dragonlords e seus dragões, sua magia. Até o livro de contos de sua avó continham histórias sobre os magníficos dragões. E aquele estava ali, o último de sua espécie, acorrentado por seu tio.

Diana sentiu vontade de vomitar.

— Uma Pendragon com magia. — sussurrou ele, pousando na rocha em frente á portinhola. — Isso sim é uma surpresa.

Ela engoliu seco, apertando os dedos suados na tocha. A chama do fogo deixava bem visível os enormes e afiados dentes do dragão.

— Ah... Oi. — falou hesitantemente.

O dragão inclinou a cabeça.

— Eu vejo... o universo balanceia. — sussurrou novamente, aqueles enormes olhos amarelos fixos em Diana. — Tão pequena para alguém com um farto tão grande.

Diana sentiu o peito apertar. Destinos não era seu assunto favorito nas aulas com Nimueh.

— Do que está falando? — exclamou ela. — Por que me chamou aqui?!

— O destino de Albion repousa em suas mãos, Diana Pendragon. — ele falou com a voz profunda, ajeitando-se na rocha, e o olhar de Diana repousou nas garras do tamanho dela, estendidas no ar.

— Destino de Albion? — ela indagou lentamente. Apesar de ter magia e ter estudado ela numa ilha enevoada sobre Trolls, dragões e mais milhares de criaturas, aquela situação estava começando a ficar esquisita.

— Arthur é o Once and Future King que unirá as terras de Albion. — esclareceu ele calmamente. — E Emrys é seu guardião. Mas você é aquela que une tudo. O destino de muitos repousam sobre seus ombros, jovem sacerdotisa.

Ela piscou lentamente. De repente seu cérebro estava meio lento. Diana desejou ter ignorando a voz do dragão e ficado na cama.

— Não. — negou com uma risadinha nervosa. — Acho que você chamou a Diana errada. Não sou eu, não.

— Uther Pendragon escolheu seu destino á vinte anos atrás, Diana. — falou o dragão. — E ninguém escapa do destino. Você não tem outra escolha á não ser aceitá-lo.

E ele bateu as asas, subindo para a escuridão, deixando uma atordoada Diana para trás.


End file.
